


Gayfest

by Shattered_Serenity



Category: Bandit_Da_Demon-Wolf, Does my fandom count?, also all my fandoms I guess, find me on scratch
Genre: A big ol’ gayfest, Boyf reinds, Connor is a TOP, Evan couldn’t top for shit, Klance lives in my heart, Other, Shadam lives, Tree Bros, fight me, i support you tho, ineffable husbands is totally cannon, michael is a top, my cold dead heart, no trans characters, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Serenity/pseuds/Shattered_Serenity
Summary: All my ships and then some





	1. Gay a bunch of times

Gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay


	2. The talk (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Connor have a moment and Evan is ga-

Evan is sitting, perched on a branch that he painstakingly climbed to, Connor next to him. Since the last time he fell Connor has been more and more protective, even with this weird-ass after life he’s in. He’s a physical manifestation and can be touched but he’s still dead? All He’s done is haunt Evan and help him in class and such. Evan isn’t complaining. He can’t complain because there are little kisses that Connor gives him when he does something right, the kisses unseen by everyone. 

Despite his love for the ghost, there was something he really did wonder. How. How did Connor stay here? Was there no heaven? Not like he was religious or anything, but he always thought there was something after death. Even if a never ending good dream. That’s why they were here. He’s gonna ask...

...

... hopefully.


End file.
